


Falling Down to New Heights

by hamilsins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilsins/pseuds/hamilsins
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth, HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, a war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Now, in the year 202X, a young girl, Sona, decided to go and climb Mt Ebbot. Legend says that those who climb the mountain never return. Will this be the case for this human child?





	

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. The alarm clock went off, signifying that it was time for Sona to crawl out of bed. She, however, did not feel like doing such a thing, so she pressed the snooze button, letting herself sleep for another five minutes.  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. Ugh, not again. SNOOZE.  
Beep Beep Bee- The beeping stopped, not due to a snooze, but due to it being thrown across the room and it breaking. Yippee. Sona decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. Three hours and seventeen minutes later, she finally rose from her slumber, dragging herself out of her very, very, very comfortable bed.  
She then does the normal Saturday morning routine - shower, brush teeth, get dressed, do hair, eat. It was the same old thing every day. BORING. But it was necessary, so Sona did it.  
Looking in her closet, she decided that she would wear a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black converse. Getting dressed, she looked in the mirror and saw her extremely messy hair. She grabbed her brush, running it through her shoulder length red hair. She began to start styling her hair until she found something that she liked.  
She smiled in the mirror, happy with her appearance, then walked into the kitchen. There, she was greeted by a happy group of animals. There was a grey Siberian Husky named Koda, an orange tabby cat named Pumpkin, and a black cat named Midnight. These were her pets, all of them being a great addition to her small family. It was just her and her animals here, no other family members in sight. She liked it this way.  
She wasn’t always alone though. Miss Susan from next door liked to come over and help Sona take care of things, especially since she lived alone most of the time. Her parents travel a lot, and paid Miss Susan good money to take care of her.  
Enough talk, though. Now it is time for food. Yummy breakfast. Yay! Sona grabbed her breakfast stuff out from around the kitchen, then sitting at the table. Koda went underneath, sitting at her feet. He’s such an animal, which makes sense, cuz he’s a dog. A cute one.  
Sona poured herself some cereal and milk lazily. “How was my sleep?” Sona asked herself, trying to make conversation with herself as she made her breakfast. Cereal, as always, and a famous name brand, Fruit Loops. Mmm. “Good me, how is the breakfast this morning?” Sona took a bite of the cereal and chewed slowly. “Tasty as always Sona. Back to you in the kitchen.” Sona laughed a small bit. Such a comedian. She sat down at the table and then fully enjoyed her breakfast. After she ate, she grabbed her bag, leaving the house and walking to school. 

 

\---

 

The school day came to an end, including her detention for being late for the third time this week. It wasn’t her fault she’s lazy. Or… is it? Whatever. She didn’t care, and neither should you. As she walked out of the small high school, she looked longingly at the mountain on the edge of the town. She’d always wanted to climb it, but many people have been known to go missing when climbing Mount Ebott.  
But hey, that’s just an urban legend. It’s probably not even true. The legend ALSO says that there was a war between humans and monsters, but we all know that such an event could never happen, since monsters definitely do not exist whatsoever. Obviously. So, Sona decided that she would climb the mountain, take a picture, and share it on Facebook so all of her friends could be jealous of her adventuring.  
She dug through her backpack, making sure that she brought her camera to school. Yup! It was there! This means it’s time to go on an adventure! Changing course, she began walking through the streets, picking up the pace so that nobody would ask where she was going.  
Sona finally reached the edge of the town. The mountain grew nearer with every step she took. She soon reached the bottom of Mt. Ebott.  
Stopping momentarily, here at the base of the mountain, Sona looked up at the sky. She saw the dark gray storm clouds moving in, but she trekked on regardless, wanting to finish what she had set out to do.  
She began her hike up in the drizzling rain, trying to move quickly as to get up and back down before the storm hit. Her camera was in her pocket. Her whole purpose for coming up was to get a picture and prove she did it, and that nothing had happened from it. She wanted to show that the legend people believed was wrong.  
She was unaware of how long it was before she reached the top. As she came to a stop, she realized how heavy the rain had gotten. It was pouring and for the most part, she was soaked. In the distance she heard the crash of thunder, and she was sure she had seen a few lightning strikes. She pulled out the camera.  
Sona turned around, lifting it up and trying to set the picture up perfectly. Slowly, she took small steps backwards, not realizing how close to the edge she was getting. She took one step too many, and she fell backwards into the hole behind her before she could reach out and catch herself.  
A long time passed as Sona fell, before landing on a pile of golden flowers. The impact hit her hard and the air was knocked out of her. She laid there for a minute, but then sat up to look around. She saw a path leading out of the room and she got up. Shakey and surely, she walked out of the room, holding her camera tightly.  
Sona moved on carefully, unaware of a being in the shadows watching her leave the room.

 

\---

 

The being who had been standing in the shadows stepped out, following after the younger girl. She was watching as Sona moved with uncertainty and turned her head to look around. The being moved in a blink of an eye, hiding once again, out of the line of sight of the girl. She had to hide a giggle and could only smirk to express her amusement.  
When Sona turned back around and kept moving, she came out of her hiding spot again, hurrying to catch up before she reached the end of the tunnel into the next room.  
Leaning close and putting her mouth by her ear, she whispered, “Look behind you.”  
When Sona turned around, however, nobody was there.  
This time, putting her hand on her shoulder, she said, “I said behind you.” Sona quickly turned back around to see nobody once again.  
Sona stumbled backwards, bumping into the being. “How many times do I have to tell you?”  
Immediately turning back around, Sona was pushed to the ground before she could even see what it was that had been speaking. She looked up, staying quiet.  
A short silence followed before the person standing above her started laughing and put out a hand to help her up.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” she managed to get out. When she stopped laughing and had helped Sona to her feet, she introduced herself with, “I’m Fae.”  
Eventually, the girl she had scared responded, “My name is Sona. Um… Where am I?”  
“This is the Underground,” Fae answered. “Right now, you’re right outside the entrance to the Ruins.”  
Sona processed this, trying to get used to what she had been told. Eventually, she asked, “Is there anything past the Ruins?”  
Fae smirked, nodding. “There’s loads past the ruins. Directly outside the Ruins lies Snowdin, then once you go through there’s Waterfall, and then Hotland. Then the Core is in Hotland. The Capital, New Home, is the last place. You’ll learn soon that Dad’s not very good at naming things. But, I mean, neither is Mom… They actually named their child using both of their names.” Pausing for a second, she grinned sheepishly and continued, “I’m rambling, aren’t I?”  
Rubbing the back of her neck, she looked at the ground for a second.  
Sona broke the awkward silence with her next question. “So… Is there anyone else down here?”  
“Are you kidding?” Fae replied. “A ton of things live down here. I’d introduce you, but… Well, you’ll meet them soon enough.”  
It was at that moment that the older girl heard footsteps coming from the other room towards them. As Sona turned around to look at where the sound was coming from, Fae told her, “I gotta run, kid. Good luck with… whatever.”  
When Sona turned back around, Fae was gone, leaving no trace she had ever been there in the first place.

\---

 

Sona looked around confusedly, wondering where Fae had gone. Now hearing the footsteps, she realized there was someone else. A strange being walked around the corner, eyes on the ground and carrying themselves with poor posture.  
With white hair, red eyes, and pale skin, it wore a white collar shirt, brown pants and white boots with red tips. What was strange about it was that this being had black horns coming out of its head, black leathery wings, and a long tail with five arrow shaped ends. The creature hadn’t seemed to notice Sona yet.  
“Um, hello there?” Sona waved to the being, and it paused, looking over at her with wide eyes. Sona felt a bit awkward as they stared at each other. “I’m-”  
“Who- What- Uh- H-How are you?” she asked in a frightened tone. Sona, about to speak, was interrupted once again. “Look! A goat!” She pointed behind Sona, and Sona looked behind her. The creature turned around, making a run for it, but bumped into someone.  
Looking up, she came face to face with a biped goat, and the creature stepped back with worried eyes. Flapping its wings, it flew over her and into the darkness. The goat looked after the creature, but then returned her attention to Sona.  
“Are you okay, child?” the goat asked, and Sona gulped nervously, but nodded. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Come with me.” She beckoned Sona forth with a warm smile. Sona hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward, cautiously following Toriel through the Ruins and soon arriving at a small cute house.  
Two children came running out of the house, one a smaller goat with a green sweater and a singular lime green line across it with brown pants. There was a girl with a matching outfit with pale skin and brown hair. There was another one that followed, similar to the other girl. Fae was following, walking rather calmly behind them. Seeing Sona, she smiled and waved, and Sona waved back.  
“Children, I want you to meet… Pardon me, I’m sorry I never got your name,” Toriel apologized to Sona, who waved it off.  
“It’s fine, I’m Sona,” she introduced herself, and Toriel nodded.  
“Asriel, Chara, Frisk and Fae, meet Sona,” Toriel said, and the four of them waved.  
“I’ve actually already met Sona,” Fae told Toriel.  
“You didn’t scare her, did you?” Toriel asked Fae, who shrugged with a cocky grin.  
“I… might have...” Fae answered, turning around to leave. Chara grabbed Fae’s sleeve to stop her.  
“Torturing such youth, Fae, what have I taught you?” Toriel asked, and nodded to Chara to let go of Fae’s sleeve.  
“Help others, alike or not, aid those in confusion and guide others. I will help those in need, as it is my duty as part of the Dreemurr family,” Fae sighed. It sounded like a salute or something. Toriel nodded and returned her eyes to Sona.  
“Come, Sona, let me show you the house. I can introduce you to Asgore, as well,” Toriel suggested, turning and entering the house. Sona followed her into the house. The rest of the children walked closely behind. Fae trailed after them.  
Asgore was sitting in the living room, reading a book called 101 Snail Facts. Hearing footsteps, he looked up, seeing his lovely family enter the room. He barely even noticed Sona, as he was so used to seeing human children wandering around the house.  
Toriel cleared her throat, as to get the attention of her husband. He looked up once again, wondering what Toriel needed.  
“Honey, this is Sona,” Toriel told Asgore. “I found her wandering the Ruins. I thought she could use a place to stay. Do you mind if she stays here with us?”  
Sona peered around Toriel and looked at the large goat man. “Sup dude?” she said, accompanied by a Sup Nod. He placed his book down on the table, stood up, and walked over to the new human.  
“It’s nice to meet you, child,” Asgore said to her. “I would offer you a cup of tea, but you should sleep.”  
Realizing how tired she was, Sona nodded, letting Toriel lead her down the hallway to a bedroom. She laid down on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first story, but it is the first one that I've posted. This is actually a story that I wrote alongside two other people, though neither have an account and both have given me permission to post this! Let me know what you think, along with constructive criticism. I have finished this story, though there are three other planned that I will be using the advice for. Have a lovely day!


End file.
